Wrong
by Giggleble
Summary: Mitchie is with Shane, a cheating pig. But what happens when She meets Nate, a sweet guy who is head over heels for her. Who will she choose?
1. January

"I saw that" I said as I took Shane's arm away from my shoulder.

"Saw what baby?" He leaned into to kiss me but I turned away.

"Checking out Caity" I said angrily.

I had obviously chosen the player, not the sweet guy who cared.

I'm so stupid, I had a chance but of course, I didn't take it. Mitchie Torres, girl who turns down every good thing that comes to her. That's me.

After we walked home in silence, I ran to our bedroom. Shane sat there watching himself on TV. God, Shane's so vain. I used to call him 'Shaney Vainey' when we were the happy couple.

A few tears fell as I took out my suitcase. Maybe this was for the best, because I know in my heart that I love Nate. It's weird because I've never felt this way about him before.

It all started 1 year ago …..

* * *

January 2008: 2nd January 2008

Everyone was here, my little group of friends. Ella, Caitlyn, Peggy, Anna, Selena.

It was the girl's night out, well not until we left the fast food joint and bumped into a friend of Selena's, Nate Smith.

"Come hang out with us" Selena said.

The brown haired boy nodded. He took one look at me then smiled to him self.

We went bowling, it was fun. But Nate had to be on our team. He was really shy; the strange thing was that he would look at everyone else, except for me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked Ella.

"No, Silly! Now, which ball, pink or light pink?"

I rolled my eyes, I'm sure Ella was dropped on the head as a baby. I'm gonna feel sorry for her daughter. Ella was 3 months pregnant, a one night stand gone wrong. Poor Ella, she's always getting into problems, maybe because she's gullible?

After we had finished bowling, Selena drove me home.

We were all by ourselves.

Before she stopped by me and Shane's home, she asked me something.

"I don't want you and Shane to be arguing, so do you want to stay at mine?"

I nodded shyly.

"What's wrong Mitch?"

"I just ate too much curly fries" I lied.

"Perfect, let's go then" Selena smiled then drove off.

Phew! Didn't have to stay with Shane, He's my boyfriend and all, but the arguing is becoming often lately. I'm really getting tired of it.

13th January 2008

Another painful meeting with Nate, again he didn't look at me or glance.

I'm sure he'd just sit there and listen to me and Selena talk.

If I spoke he would reply, but he wouldn't look at me.

I swear it could have freaked me out.

He started really looking at me and talking to me when Selena left for the toilet.

"I heard you're going out with Shane"

I was really surprised that he had spoke to me.

"Yeah, I am" I smiled as I pocked my chocolate cake with a fork.

He stared down to the cake that sat on my plate.

"Ah, I think you're supposed to eat the cake, not attack it with a fork" Nate chuckled.

"Right, just playing with my food, bad habit" I laughed

I looked around. Even though it was nice that he finally was talking to me, I really wanted Selena back.

"Me and Shane used to be friends I guess that changed" He looked down as he spoke.

Selena came back and said goodbye to Nate. I went along with her.

* * *

_20th January 2008_

I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I found out about you and Tess"

Shane sighed and put his arm away from me.

We were sitting in our home, on our sofa.

I stood up and walked away from him.

"Tess was for fun, it was a one off"

"Really? Fun? Shane you cheated on me, you said you loved me, then the next minute I hear Tess going 'Shane is so good in bed' how could you do that to me"

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Don't cry Mitchie, I hate it when you cry"

"Well I hate you!"

"You're acting like a 5 year old!" He yelled at me.

I ran out of our home, slammed the door on my way out.

I never looked back. I just thought about Tess with Shane, even more tears would fall out of my eyes.

After a while, my eyes were red and puffy. I sat on a dock which led to a lake, Coreal Lake. Named after Coreal Jones who was the lady, who donated to the town millions of dollars.

I wiped my tears away, I hadn't cried this much since my puppy, Deliah died.

A car pulled up. Its door slammed and I heard footsteps approaching.

"Oh, I play here, but since your occupying the space I might as well go" I familiar voice said quietly.

I turned around to see Nate holding a guitar.

I stood up and walked away. I just didn't feel like talking to anybody at that moment.

* * *

_30th January 2008_

I was back in his arms again.

I'm really stupid.

"I'm happy you forgave me Mitch" Shane said after he kissed my head.

My mouth formed a smile as I cuddled up to him.

Why did I forgive him? It must have just come over me like a wave.

I sat up and ruffled my brown hair. Really should consider cutting it.

But Shane was like 'No I like your long hair'

Shane left the room to answer a call I heard a few words.

"I know but thanks to you, she found out… No I can't…. Fine see you soon" He hung up the phone.

I looked down sadly, who was that?

Shane entered the room again and kissed me goodbye.

After he had left, I pulled out my guitar and started playing around with the chords.

When I felt sad, stressed whatever emotional state I was in, I would play my guitar. It always was soothing and it calmed me down.

I wanted to get famous for my songs; Shane wouldn't introduce me to his record company and manager.

Ugh! I'm not trying to steal his spotlight if he thinks that.

_Do…do…do…do_ was the next sound I heard in the silent house.

It wasn't my phone, it was Shane's. Why did he leave his phone here?

I walked to his phone; it was sitting on the bench in the kitchen.

I pressed a button after I flipped it open.

_You're late Babe_

_Xo Tess_

"That Asshole!" I yelled.

I stood there with my mouth opened; I swear I had no air left in my lungs.

The next minute, I was chocking on more tears.

**Okay heres the first chapter aka first Month!**

**Every chapter goes in months,**

**Sorry if it's short.**


	2. February

_February 2008: 4th February 2008_

2 questions. Why are nearly all the men in the world pigs? And why am I still with Shane?

Good questions, but none of them I can is a good person inside… right? Ha! Another question.

Every night I stress over this matter. I don't see why. I'm just a stressed person

Ella and I were in the mall, she's 4 months pregnant now, Hurrah! 5 months to go for her…

"My ankle's hurt, I think the baby's gonna be a big one" She complained

"Lets just hope its not 10 pounds" I said sipping on my latte.

I hadn't told Shane about Tess, I felt as if we would have an argument again. I feel as this is my fault. Wasn't I 'fun'? Probably not as I'm a still a virgin. You know the whole 'waiting for the right guy' story that half the girls in America will use. Yeah! I'm also like that.

I think about Shane and Tess a lot. I mean how can we be happy? Can I last being the third wheel, until I break down again? To be honest, I don't know.

After an hour, Ella and I went our separate ways. While she went home to her mom, a supportive mom for that matter, I went back to my so called love of my life.

After I parked my car down the street, Since the Parkston's were having a family reunion; the whole neighborhood was filled with cars. When I arrived home, I opened the door quietly and heard…noises. Moaning. Oh no he didn't!

I ran into our bedroom to see Shane. No one was with him. He was just laying in bed, covers were over him.

"Mitchie?" He asked.

Am I paranoid? Was it all in my head? No, it sounded real. I left the room, confused. But as I went to the bathroom, I heard the front door slam. I didn't leave the door open, what do I know? I rushed to my room, didn't think about anything else.

The next thing I felt was his arms, around my waist. He was kissing my neck.

"I…missed…you" Shane said in between kisses.

"I missed you too" I said turning around.

We faced each other, He leaned in, we kissed, but this kissed a little too long. We got too carried away. Shane picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. He led us to the bedroom. I landed on our bed after he threw me gently on it. I smiled but then I felt something on my leg. I then sat up and held up the black bra.

"That's not mine Shane!" I said to him in a hurt way.

I stepped off the bed and walked away.

"Mitchie…Mitchie" He called out.

* * *

February 2008: February the 13

th 2008

I looked at my messages on my cell phone.

_Hey Mitchie, Just me. Want to catch up at the Sugarmill, 10am?_

The message said. It was from Nate.

_Cool as, see ya there _I replied.

I was still torn about the 'bra situation' 1 week or so ago. So I wasn't paranoid after all, I wasn't imagining anything. He was defiantly cheating on me. Tess maybe? Her scent was all over it. And maybe that was her slamming the door. I really don't know anymore.

It was 9am. I was already dressed, was going to see Shane record his new solo album, But why spend sometime with a cheater than with a guy that hardly speaks to me?

I was driving down the highway; it was only 20 more minutes till the city. There was a police reminder, 'No Cell Phone shall be used on the roads' and in news, there was that Earthquake in Jamaica. It feels good to be alone in the car. Just I to listen to myself complain. It was a bad habit, talking to myself. I listened as Shane's new song played. A horrible reminder of him. I quickly turned the radio off as soon as I heard his voice.

I walked into the Sugarmill after arriving in town. I saw Nate sitting at a table. I walked over to him.

"Hey!" I happily said.

He smiled as I sat down. He finally looked me in the eyes, I looked back. His were a beautiful brown.

"Hey, you look beautiful, were you suppose to be some where?"

It was like he read my mind, like a mind reader. I don't think he can do that. That would be cool though.

"Thank you, I was. Shane's recording thing"

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, I needed a break from him anyways" I interrupted.

We talked a lot, about hobbies. We played 20 questions. Not the guessing game, by the way. In those 2 hours, I felt as if we were best friends.

"I feel like I've known you for like ever now!"

"Me too…"

I looked at the clock which hung on the wall. It was 12. And I might as well go to Shane's recording thing as he would still be there.

"It was nice seeing you again"

"You too"

He waved to me, I waved back. I drove back again but this time to the other side of town. So practically it was like Suburb, Highway, and East Side. Then East Side, Highway, Suburb, and then West Side. I stopped for petrol halfway through the ride.

When I arrived, he has just finished his last song for today. I was about to walk in as he had just walked out. He looked at me. Shane seemed a little angry.

"Shane…"

"Where were you?"

"Selena had made watch a scary movie, I lost track of time. I'm sorry" I lied.

He would have been jealous of Nate. He'd care more, maybe stop being with Tess, So I wouldn't leave him for Nate, its worse that it was his old team mate.

"Were going in yours, I came in the limo"

I threw him my car keys as he always drove, even in my car, his rule. It's outrageous. It was a silent ride. It seemed as if he was giving me the silent treatment. I rolled my eyes, At every stutter I stuttered.

When we arrived home, Shane sat down on the sofa.

"Babe, I can give you everything, Money, Cars, Shopping Spree's, anything" He told me.

I had thought about this. First, this was a random outburst and Second, I'm not that girl.

"Shane, I'm not like that, I'm not a gold digger. I love you for you, not your money. I'll settle for anything, except for you offering me stuff like that." I explained.

I saw him nod his head; I went over and kissed his cheek. He knows that I haven't forgotten what he had done… I know I won't.

**Okay even smaller chapter.**

**Sorry that it took forever. Not many Natchie moments. Soz. **


	3. March, Part 1

_March 2008:_ 5th March 2008

"Oh God, Mitchie, you're here!" Selena had said relieved.

We embraced quickly. I had arrived at a hospital, the worse had happened. Ella fell down the stairs; she might have lost the baby.

"She fell down the stairs, and um she was in pain…" Selena babbled through her tears.

We entered her room. The doctor had left, Ella stared into space, she had sad eyes, they were watery, Oh God. There were cuts on her forehead, as well as bruises

"The baby died…" Elle look down while she spoke quietly.

Selena rubbed her back; I stand in the door way staring with wide eyes. Selena was made the baby's god mother, the two were best friends since they were small, I had joined their social circle several years later.

"Can I talk to Mitchie alone Sel" Ella says openly.

Selena nods and leaves the room while I go over to Ella and sit down by her side.

"Mitchie, I have to tell you, not Selly, She'll go berserk"

Ella sniffs then blows into the provided tissue.

"I killed the baby, I fell down on purpose, I don't want the baby"

She what? She could have gotten an abortion, but she injured her self, to kill a mistake. I bit my lip, how could I respond to that? The last time I saw her, she was happy, she hoped that the baby wouldn't be big. I mean… I would never do that. But we never knew Ella's miserable side. I kinda understood, she may be smarter than I thought, than everyone else. I didn't see her as vulnerable during the pregnancy, she seemed jumpy. This stuff makes you think. But the worse part is that she told me instead of Sel, her best friend. The girl she gave crayons to on her first day at pre-school. I gotta leave…

"I understand Ella, I gotta go okay?" I kissed her on the forehead and left

I was lying through my teeth, I knew it as well. Shane put his arm around me and he drove me home.

Later that night, I lay there in the comfort of my own bed, my wide eyes look up to the ceiling, how could she do it? How could she?

* * *

_March the 12th 2008_

I was checking out Nate's house, it was beautiful. I walked into the music room, guitars are hung around the wall, a drum kit was in the corner. A recording studio was on the side. I smile spread across my face.

"Wow, this is amazing" I exclaimed.

He faces me, a smile on his face. He's staring at me the way he first saw me. Like how Shane looked at me when he told me he loved me. I shake off the thought in a shudder which is obvious to Nate.

He places his hand on my cheek.

"Let me try something" I nod as I close my eyes.

I feel is warm lips on mine. I kiss him back. I was in the moment, so foolish. My arms snake around his neck, his hands now located on my waist. We separate. I'm as bad as Shane now.

"I like you Mitchie Torres, from the minute I first laid eyes on you" Nate sweetly says.

I look down, my arms still around his neck, his arms still around my waist.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid, let's forget about it" He lets go of my waist.

But I did something stupid as well; I went back in for another kiss. He responded. I was out of my mind, was it because he was nice and that he treated me right? I didn't want to fall for him but I might be.

"Now that was stupid" I laugh.

I remove my arms from him. I see a little smile come from his face. He swerves me to a direction in which a black Gibson, the most beautiful guitar I've seen. If Shane saw me touch it or even play it he'd go berserk if it was his. But Nate was different; he pulled the guitar off its hook and handed it to me.

"Play it" He says

I look up at him. Was I being Punk'd? Because I thought all rock stars were jerks. My source was from Shane.

I take the guitar carefully and played a few notes.

"You're not going to hurt it Mitch, Its not a classic or whatever. You're playing it like its going to break if you actually strum it" He chuckles.

I roll my eyes and smile as I strum a bit harder. I start playing note after note after note. I was a bit too carried away. I started playing one of my songs. An applaud is followed afterwards …

"That was very…poppy" He grins.

It's 10:50pm. Shane's gonna be wondering where I am. I farewell Nate, explaining that I'm tired. He says I can stay for the night. I feel a bit awkward and reply with a 'no thank you' He kisses my head and I walk out of the beautiful house.

I drove home, confused about my feelings for Nate and Shane. Meh.

**Part 1 of March**

**Hope you enjoyed the Natchie Moment**


End file.
